


Night Radio

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - War, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Gen, Hunters Vs. Pack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott protects his pack during a war between hunters and werewolves, but nobody is there to protect <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Radio

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Any, any, dystopia AU._ This is not a full universe fic, just a slice of what the AU would be like.

“We always said we’d never do this,” Liam said, fingers shaking as they listened to the radio broadcast.

 _“Three packs have gone down between Southwest Minnesota and Colorado…hunters moving quickly…packs gaining ground on the east coast, we’ll try to learn more soon…”_ The report was chopped apart by bursts of static and unintelligible voices.

Scott cupped Liam’s hands in his, pulling him tighter against his chest.  The cot was two small for one person let alone two teenage werewolves, but Liam hated sleeping alone, and Scott hated being away from Liam.  “Do what?”

Liam nodded towards the radio before leaning back onto Scott’s sternum.  “Fight like this.  Start trouble.”  He toyed with Scott’s fingers, a childlike motion he never seemed to abandon, like he was still learning every inch of his alpha.  “We never wanted to be bad.”  He said _we_ , but Scott knew he meant _you_.  Scott was the one who taught him how to be the good monster.

“We’re not bad,” Scott said firmly, and wondered when he got so authoritative.  “We’re not going out and slaughtering hunters.”

“No,” Liam said, rolling over so he could rest his chin on Scott’s chest, safe in the cradle of his legs.  “But Derek is.”

Scott inhaled sharply at the sound of Derek’s name, like he was revisiting the memory of a long-lost brother, a falling comrade.  And in a way he was—Derek wasn’t like them anymore; neither was Malia.  Stiles stuck by them with Kira and Lydia, but Derek was gone, gone fighting a war with claws and teeth, gone too far to come back to peace.  “Derek’s had a hard life.  None of us can really understand that.”

“Now we can,” Stiles’ said from across the room where he woke from his own cot, voice smoky with irritation and exhaustion.  “We’ve all lost people due to this war.  Don’t martyr him for fanning the flames.”

_“Packs joining up in Mexico and moving North to provide rations…attention, werewolves stay away from San Francisco…overcome by hunters…”_

Liam pressed his face into Scott’s chest, showing his loyalty to his alpha.  After the violence broke out six months before, Liam never once faltered as Scott’s beta.  His loyalty was never tested; there was nothing to test.  He was Scott’s to the end.

“I’m not martyring him, Stiles,” Scott said gently, cupping the back of Liam’s head and stroking his neck.  “But I’m not going to pretend I understand him.”

Stiles exhaled, rubbing a hand over his eyes before rolling over on his cot.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I know man.  I just…” he trailed off, and Scott knew he was thinking about Malia.

“Get some sleep, buddy,” Scott said, pulling Liam in tighter.  “You too.  We need to take inventory tomorrow and meet up with the others.  We might want to get moving again.”

Liam nodded.  “Scott?”

Scott closed his eyes.  “Yeah?”

Liam leaned up and pressed a shy kiss to Scott’s lips, a kiss that meant nothing but love and affection, a small kiss that said everything Liam was too afraid to say.  “I’m glad you’re my alpha.”

Scott held him close, afraid to let go.


End file.
